Father, I had No Visitors
by rioter9
Summary: Kyuhyun masih dalam delapan tahun hidupnya yang hening. WonKyu, sekuel, still Beta-vers
1. Chapter 1

Rating : K+  
A/N : I have to write this ASAP! so yeah don't expect too much  
playing : Super Junior KRY – Reminiscence

**Warning! Terlalu banyak narasi dan yang lebih parah BETA VERSION**. Bodo amat pokoknya dipublish dulu, beta-reader bisa kapan-kapan

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan syal rajutan hadiah dua tahun lalu dari pria itu. Warnanya merah, padahal dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai warna merah, kalau bukan karena pria itu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat manis dengan warna merah, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menerima kado norak ini. Tapi beruntunglah Kyuhyun tidak menolak hadiahnya, karena sekarang di musim dingin, Kyuhyun selalu tidak pernah merasa kedinginan. Wajahnya semakin pucat begitu angin laut menerpa wajah dan rambutnya yang sudah panjang sampai menyentuh tengkuknya.

_'Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Kyuhyun terkikik geli mengingat suara panik dari pria teman hidupnya. Dia memang selalu ke pantai yang tidak jauh dari rumah mungilnya supaya tetap bisa mengingat pria itu. Suaranya berat dan selalu membuat Kyuhyun pusing. Matanya menjadi memerah perih begitu merasa kesepian, tapi tidak lama suara ombak yang terantuk karang membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Dia memang keras kepala. Cho Kyuhyun memang selalu menjadi anak yang keras kepala sampai-sampai menyusahkan pria itu.

Syal besar yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya tetap membuatnya hangat sampai sore. Laut dengan ajaib berubah warna menjadi oranye, dia berteriak keras kali itu. Kaki-kaki jenjang yang dibalut sepatu boot melangkah dengan cepat menyisiri pantai. Tangannya terangkat ke depan meraih-raih angin. Wajahnya semakin beku merasakan hawa dingin yang kencang karena dia juga mulai berlari, tapi bibirnya terus tersenyum.

Anak lima belas tahun itu berhenti tepat di tengah pantai begitu matahari dengan lambatnya turun bersembunyi di balik laut. Menemani Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal bodoh di sini. Tidak ada yang ingin ke pantai pada musim dingin. Tapi Kyuhyun mengerti laut. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian ketika musim dingin. Rasanya tidak adil kalau orang-orang hanya ingin ke pantai ketika musim semi atau musim panas. Kenapa tidak ada yang ingin ke pantai ketika laut kedinginan? Maka dengan nekatnya Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu boot coklat itu di pinggir pantai berdampingan dengan tasnya, secara tidak sabar Kyuhyun menggulung celana jeansnya sampai selutut. Kaki putih milik Kyuhyun secara malu-malu mendekat menyentuh laut yang dingin. Kyuhyun juga kedinginan. Dan Kyuhyun tahu mereka kedinginan karena sendirian.

Anak laki-laki itu menapakkan dirinya di atas pasir lembut di bawah air. Sesaat tempurungnya lemas tapi kemudian dia malah menjadi hangat. Walaupun Kyuhyun yakin cuma pria itu yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sangat nyaman seperti berada di rumah dengan perapian mahal. Cho Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menangis, dia belum pernah menangis di depan siapapun bahkan pria yang menyebalkan itu. Laut juga tidak pernah bersedih di depan siapapun bahkan pada Kyuhyun. Karenanya Kyuhyun buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan kembali naik ke pantai, menjadi malu sudah menangis di depan laut. Setiap laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua bertanya pada Kyuhyun, dia akan diam dan menggeleng kuat supaya air matanya yang nakal kembali masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun cuma tidak ingin membuat si laki-laki menjadi khawatir.

_'Jangan pergi sore-sore! Apalagi ini musim dingin. Kau nanti sakit.'_

_'Darimana punya pemikiran seperti itu?! Kenapa bisa sakit?'_

_'Angin laut tidak baik untuk tubuh Kyu.'_ Suaranya memelan meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang masih berumur dua belas tahun.

_'Tapi angin cuma bekerja seperti biasa. Berhembus kesana-kemari. Laut juga tetap sendirian di musim dingin, padahal laut sudah menari-nari menarik perhatian supaya kita ke sana. Kenapa tetap tidak ada yang datang? Kalau sakitpun, itu bukan salah laut atau angin, itu karena kita kurang sehat. Makanya hari ini aku sudah makan banyak sayuran supaya tubuhku kuat dan tidak akan sakit.'_

Kyuhyun kembali menangis mengingat betapa keras kepalanya anak laki-laki yang terlalu polos ini. Sampai dia tidak pernah percaya kalau sifatnya itu menahan pria yang dia cintai untuk bebas. Untuk mencari wanita cantik, menjalin hubungan, dan menikah.

_'Tunggu… appa! Apoa jangan begitu, berhenti sebentar di sana. Appa! Aku tidak butuh ini! Appa!'_

Dada Kyuhyun semakin sesak mengingatnya. Tangannya cepat-cepat memasang bootnya kembali membungkus kakinya yang dingin. Dia bangkit dari duduk, melihat langit yang sudah gelap membuatnya meninggalkan pantai yang kembali sendirian.

Kenangan terakhir selalu membuatnya resah. Bahkan tidur di ranjang pria itu tidak akan membuatnya tenang. Kyuhyun menangis pelan.

.

.

Choi Siwon ketika itu masih berusia dua puluh tahun saat mengadopsi Kyuhyun. Dia bilang ini atas nama perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang sosial. Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat pintar dan Siwon tidak ragu menyekolahkan Kyuhyun di sekolah bagus walaupun anggaran dari perusahaannya tidaklah banyak. Juga membelikan mereka rumah kecil di dekat pantai saat tahu tubuh Kyuhyun tidak sanggup berada di pusat kota yang padat. Saat itu Kyuhyun mana pernah mengerti soal menyukai seseorang, tapi dengan tidak tahu malu Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon, yang lebih menggelikan, Kyuhyun membayangkan menikah dengan pria itu.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dengan mengikuti keyakinannya, Kyuhyun memberitahukan hal ini pada Siwon. Laki-laki itu terkejut bukan main. Besok paginya, lemari pendingin mereka penuh dengan makanan kaleng dan susu kotak kesukaan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi botol wine milik Siwon di sana. Kyuhyun memekik senang melihat roti isi berukurang besar dan hangat sudah berada di meja. Tapi anak itu menghentikan makannya melihat tidak ada piring Siwon dimanapun, atau bahkan mug berisi kopi hitamnya. Dia mulai khawatir, tapi tidak bisa keluar mencari karena salju deras menutupi jalanan. Sampai ketika sore hari, wanita asing masuk ke rumahnya dan menggendongnya sambil berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruang tengah.

Padahal saat itu Kyuhyun masih tiga belas tahun. Siwon seharusnya menjelaskan semuanya supaya Kyuhyun tidak sesakit seperti sekarang. Laki-laki itu meninggalkannya tanpa pamit walaupun masih membiayai hidup si anak hanya karena Kyuhyun mengatakan menyukai sang ayah angkat

Cho Kyuhyun semakin menjadi sakit dan kesepian ketika Siwon mengirimkannya kue besar di hari Kyuhyun berulang tahun yang keempat belas. Wanita asing yang ternyata adalah perawatnya mengucapkan selamat dan membantu Kyuhyun memotong kue. Kyuhyun tidak mau! Kyuhyun ingin Siwon menemani dirinya tidur seperti dulu, dia akan menarik kembali ucapannya kalau memang Siwon malah menjadi jijik pada pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Pernah pula Kyuhyun menerima uang sebanyak dua puluh ribu won dari seorang ibu yang tidak dia kenal. Kyuhyun berlari sambil terus menangis mengejar mobil Siwon. Dia tahu, hanya ayah angkatnya yang peduli pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan perawat di rumah yang Siwon bayar diam-diam tidak bisa menjaganya sebaik Siwon.

"Tunggu… appa! Apoa jangan begitu, berhenti sebentar di sana. Appa! Aku tidak butuh ini! Appa!" Teriaknya masih terus berlari. Dua lembar sepuluh ribuan di dalam genggamannya sudah kumal karena dikepal kuat-kuat. Kenapa Siwon membiarkannya hidup sendiri? Pria itu cuma menatapnya dari kursi belakang. Bahkan Siwon sudah punya supir sendiri. Pasti pria itu menjadi sangat kaya setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun berteriak kencang-kencang di tahun keempatnya tanpa Choi Siwon masih di pantai yang sama. Dia menendang-nendang pasir krem lembut secara brutal, masih tertawa, berteriak, dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Belakangan ini dia bisa tidur dengan benar tanpa harus berada di laut sampai tengah malam. Tapi semua emosinya keluar karena pagi ini Siwon mengirimnya surat bersamaan dengan cek untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Kyuhyun. Beruntung perawat cerewet yang tinggal bersamanya sudah Siwon pecat sejak Kyuhyun berusia enam belas atas permintaan Kyuhyun sendiri lewat suratnya kepada Siwon.

Laki-laki itu selalu mengirimkan surat tanpa alamat. Siwon bilang jika Kyuhyun ingin membalas suratnya, dia bisa meninggalkan di kotak surat depan rumah mereka-Kyuhyun tetap menganggapnya sebagai rumahnya dan Siwon-. Kali pertama suratnya sudah berganti dengan surat dari Siwon, kali kedua juga tetap sama. Dan kali ketiga Kyuhyun menunggu semalaman di teras rumah, tapi tidak ada siapapun yang mengambil. Tidak ada balasan juga. Kemungkinan Siwon mengetahuinya dan sama sekali tidak ingin menghampiri kehidupan Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kertas kumal dari saku jaketnya dan membaca ulang surat dari Siwon.

_'Bersamaan dengan surat ini, aku juga memberikan cek tabungan hasil kerjaku selama empat tahun. Semoga bisa mencukupi semua kebutuhanmu. Tenang saja, karena aku percaya kau pintar, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Universitas Kyunghee. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena setelah ini aku akan susah mengirimkan uang lagi._

_Aku akan punya anak nanti di awal musim gugur. Istriku tidak terlalu senang dengan ide memberikan uang banyak pada orang asing, ya menurutnya anak angkat dari perusahaan itu orang asing._

_Terimakasih sudah tidak menyia-nyiakan semua yang aku korbankan untukmu, Kyuhyun. Tiga tahun yang kau habiskan bersamaku benar-benar membuatmu menjadi orang baik. Oke, aku melupakan kalau kau pernah membuat perawatmu menangis (dasar nakal!)._

_Musim dingin ini lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya. Pakailah jaket tebal dan syal hangat. Kau juga harus berusaha sendiri, carilah pekerjaan. Supaya tidak sakit ketika aku mengecewakanmu._

_Saat ini pekerjaanku tidak begitu baik. Aku benar-benar harus menabung untuk istriku dan calon bayi kami._

_Kita akan bertemu dan saat itu jadilah orang yang bisa aku banggakan.'_

Dia menangis lagi, suratnya sudah terbang dan jatuh di atas laut terombang-ambing. Tidak lama kertas kecoklatan itu terpisah jadi beberapa bagian dan tenggelam. Kyuhyun masih terus memikirkan isi suratnya. Padahal dia baru tiga kali membacanya dan semua sudah di hafal di luar kepala.

Kyuhyun menyadari kalau sebenarnya laut tidak pernah sendiri. Dia memikirkan logika aneh itu hanya agar dia mempunyai alasan untuk memiliki teman. Kyuhyun memang tidak pandai membuat hubungan pertemanan. Karena awalnya dia yakin dia akan berteman dengan Siwonnya sampai nanti Kyuhyun tua. Jahat sekali Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk laut tidak punya teman dan selalu sendirian. Dia menangis lebih keras, merasa pusing menderanya, Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas pasir.

.

.

Tidak ada tempat lain yang membuat Kyuhyun nyaman. Ini tahun kedelapan di musim dingin tanpa Choi Siwon. Laki-laki itu berhenti mengiriminya surat karena sang istri keguguran dan dia memiliki banyak masalah. Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertanya banyak-banyak tapi juga khawatir karena Siwon dua bulan sekali masih mengirimi uang jajan untuknya. Padahal perusahaan Siwon sudah memberhentikan bantuan sejak Kyuhyun berusia delapan belas, tapi ayahnya yang dia cintai selalu membuat Kyuhyun bangga. Walaupun dia tidak bisa membanggakan Siwon sebagai kekasih.

Sekali Kyuhyun mencoba meninggalkan surat menanyakan nomor ponsel Siwon. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak mengambilnya ataupun membalasnya. Dia sudah hampir putus asa karena Siwon tidak pernah kembali dalam kehidupannya dan dia sendiri tidak bisa melupakan laki-laki itu.

Laut tidak menjadi seemosional yang Kyuhyun pikir ketika masih kecil. Semuanya jadi terasa biasa, bahkan berlari sampai berkeringat tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti laut. Mereka jelas-jelas berbeda dan Kyuhyun benci untuk mengetahuinya. Semakin dewasa memang Kyuhyun semakin mengerti semuanya termasuk kenapa Siwon tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Dia pikir semakin dewasa, dirinya akan semakin sadar kalau Siwon tidak bisa diraih dan mereka tidak pantas untuk bersama. Tapi kenyataannya tubuh Kyuhyun takluk dalam bayangan Siwon meskipun laki-laki itu tidak pernah muncul secara nyata dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Dia masuk ke dalam rumah mungil miliknya dan Siwon. Kyuhyun memang masih menganggap semuanya milik Siwon, termasuk kamar luas yang selalu dibersihkan Kyuhyun setiap minggu. Kamar milik ayah angkatnya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar, menyangka makhluk imajiner itu hidup keluar dari otak gilanya. Maka dengan memastikan semua kegilaannya, Kyuhyun berlari memasuki kamar sang ayah kemudian menubruk tubuh imajiner itu.

Nafas hangat menerpa kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah dan tangan besarnya merangkul pinggul milik Kyuhyun yang seperti wanita. Dia berbisik pelan sederet kalimat yang selalu Kyuhyun ingat sampai tua.

"Sekarang kau tidak harus selalu pergi ke pantai. Kyuhyun tidak sendirian lagi. Mengerti?"

* * *

END

* * *

Kalo misalkan yang dapet hak membaca menjalankan kewajibannya, besok malem mau post sekuelnya.

Ok Thank You~


	2. Sequel

Cho Kyuhyun bangun jam delapan pagi seperti biasanya. Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka sempurna menyadari ranjang yang lebih besar di bandingkan ranjang kamarnya, kemudian dengan malas laki-laki itu bangun menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mencuci mukanya dan berkumur cepat-cepat karena perutnya mulai terasa sakit. Langkahnya semakin cepat menapaki lantai begitu melihat banyak piring di atas meja makan. Tapi dia terdiam sebentar sebelum mengambil sendok besi miliknya, rasanya dia masih belum percaya atas apa yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun memekik kaget ketika kepalanya tertarik ke kanan dan seseorang menciumnya. Lidahnya yang panas karena sup semakin panas begitu lidah pria itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan dia menikmati ciuman paginya, tapi sebagian dari dirinya juga tidak ingin menerima ciuman panas dari sang pria. Ah, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu lupa kalau dia sudah tidak sendirian? Apakah karena dia terlalu lama menutup diri dari semua orang?

Tangan besar pria di hadapannya masuk ke dalam kemejanya yang kebesaran. Kemarin malam setelah selesai bekerja Kyuhyun segera tertidur tanpa sadar dia sudah tinggal bersama orang lain. Kyuhyun melenguh pelan merasakan tangan hangat dari pria yang lebih tua meremas dadanya. Matanya perih semakin dia terpejam, Kyuhyun menarik kaus sang pria yang lebih tua memberitahu kalau nafasnya sebentar lagi akan habis. Begitu matanya terbuka, Kyuhyun seperti menyesal karena ciuman tadi adalah nyata. Si pria mengelus wajahnya dengan tangan hangat yang dulu Kyuhyun sukai. Selalu, Kyuhyun selalu menyukai tangan besarnya itulah sebab kenapa sekarang dia membiarkan wajahnya disentuh oleh pria yang dia pikir selama ini tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun melenguh di bawah sang pria keras-keras. Tangannya meremas pundak tegapnya yang basah oleh keringat kemudian dia mengambil nafas secara brutal. Ini adalah kenyataan lainnya yang dia pikir dan dia harap hanya sebuah mimpi. Kejam sekali laki-laki ini, begitupula imajinasinya yang menggerogoti keyakinan serta akal sehat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum perih, mengira-ngira apa yang dipikirkan sang pria sampai kembali dalam kehidupannya. Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Sudah berapa umurnya? Hampir dua puluh satu, dan sang pria bukan termasuk usia muda mengingat kalau pria itu berumur tiga puluh. Jauh sekali, lalu Kyuhyun mengharapkan hubungan yang seperti apa?

Dia hanyalah anak angkat kesepian yang berfikir aneh soal laut dan teman-temannya. Berteman dengan keheningan bukan ide yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu delapan tahun dalam hidupnya yang berharga. Lalu pria ini datang, merusak pertemanannya dengan keheningan. Bahkan dia baru saja mengenal kesendirian dan nyaman dengan kata itu—

Pikirannya berhenti begitu kelaki-lakian sang pria menumbuk kelenjar daging di balik tulang rusuknya. Merusak otaknya dan penglihatannya. Karena sekarang Kyuhyun melihat langit-langit kamarnya melebur menjadi ribuan pentagon menyiram tubuh telanjangnya. Dia berteriak kuat-kuat tanpa ingin meneriakan nama sang pria karena masih merasa ini tidaklah nyata.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Mengatakannya sekali lagi sampai Kyuhyun merasa pusing juga lelah. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun selalu mencintainya. Ayah angkatnya yang dia banggakan, akan mengirimkan surat balasannya. Kyuhyun saat itu sudah tidak pernah memikirkan keadaan di mana ayah angkatnya kembali dan menginginkan Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Semua begitu rumit karena semakin Kyuhyun memikirkannya dia malah berakhir dengan menangis. Pria itu kembali menggendongnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dalam keaadaan sedingin ini, dia tersenyum menyebalkan kemudian mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut dan tidak terburu-buru.

"Kyuhyun. Aku di sini. Choi Siwon. Jadi berhenti menunggu surat dari Choi Siwon yang sekarang ini kau pikirkan."

"Tapi—" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Betul pria yang sudah tinggal bersamanya lagi selama lima bulan ini adalah Choi Siwon. Aneh, Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan seperti itu. "Tapi… aku menunggu Choi Siwon ayah angkatku…" Kyuhyun menangis lagi dalam pelukan Siwon sampai tertidur.

.

.

"Kumohon. Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin menjadi ayah yang baik. Tapi aku menyakiti anakku, juga diriku sendiri. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja aku memutuskan untuk hidup bersama denganmu sebagai kekasih dan bukan ayah?" Siwon berbicara pada wajah lelah Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tertidur manis sekali sampai Siwon tidak sadar sudah menciumi semua bagian wajah Kyuhyun. "Mungkin kembali di saat seperti ini tidak tepat. Mungkin kau mengira aku bosan pada istriku dan kembali padamu yang masih muda. Tapi bukan itu alasannya, bahkan ketika menyentuh tubuhmu, aku cuma merasa takut kalau kau akan menghilang begitu aku selesai menikmati tubuhmu."

Alis menyatu Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghentikan ciumannya dan memasukkan tubuh kurus kekasihnya dalam pelukan. Siwon sudah tidak peduli dengan etika dan segala macamnya. Kalau memang menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun akan membuat mereka bahagia.

Kyuhyun bergerak membuat mata Siwon kembali terbuka. Laki-laki itu mendorong Siwon seperti biasanya agar menjauh dan memunggungi pria itu. Tentu saja Siwon tidak berharap Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, tapi ini sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun masih dalam kesendiriannya. Masih berharap kalau dia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang sekarang?!" Kyuhyun membanting gelasnya di depan kaki Siwon, tapi bahkan Siwon tidak bisa merasakan sakit ketika banyak pecahan menusuk kulitnya. Pria itu memutuskan membiarkan Kyuhyun terus berbicara.

"Kau harusnya kembali pada istrimu. Dia akan menjadi orang yang kesepian dan itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan." Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik di akhir. Menceritakan kalau dia tidak suka saat Siwon meninggalkannya sendiri. Yang saat ini pria itu bisa lakukan hanya memeluknya dan berbisik lagi hal yang sama. Hal yang dulu dia takutkan untuk dia katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

END

Pertama-tama, ini sekuel yang artinya cuma melanjutkan yang ga jelas di awal cerita. Walaupun yang ini sama ga jelasnya.

Kedua, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatannya karena urusan pribadi. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi kayak tersangka kejahatanlah ditanya ini-itu sama wks lain, hh~.

Ketiga, aku gamau cerita yang biasa-biasa aja, justru malah ngelatih kalian baca teliti kan sebelum nanya. Ya tapi kembali lagi sih pada kalian, kalo emang pusing mending ga papa ga dibaca. Kan biar kita sama-sama enak :3 soalnya aku emang ga jelas gini kalo ngetik.  
Ga ada maksud dari semua perkataan di atas deh.

Terimakasih atas semua komentarnya :9


End file.
